


First Night Home

by Comrade Lucia (Quantin_of_the_Lethe)



Series: The Adventures of Lucia [5]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Hearing Voices, Post-Canon, Schizophrenia, Sibling Bonding, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Girl Lucas (Mother 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantin_of_the_Lethe/pseuds/Comrade%20Lucia
Summary: Lucia's first night home in over three years is full of terror. Luckily, her brother is there for her.
Series: The Adventures of Lucia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994812
Kudos: 8





	First Night Home

_oh god oh god oh god_

_they're coming for me_

_they're really coming for me_

_this is the end_

_we will purge the wicked, we we we we we will will purge purge PURGE_

_you supremely wicked girl_

_unholy abomination_

_we will cleanse_

_cleanse cleanse cleanse the world of your filth_

_rappelling up the cliff face, feeling like my vena cava is going to burst from fear_

_smelling the rotting organic matter on the beach, and fantasizing about life in the rocks off the coast_

_i could carve out a monastery_

_get food via rope-and-pulley system_

_we had just hiked 10 miles, 3.5 of it along a stinking, never-ending beach_

_my legs are about to atrophy, or so it feels_

_i wish i was dead i wish i was dead i wish i was dead_

_legösszetettebbszóhosszúságvilágrekorddöntéskényszerneurózistüntegyüttesmegnyilvánuláfejleszthetőségvizsgálataitokról_

_wicked girl_

_we will find you_

_and teach you what we do to sinners_

_flay you alive_

_that boy will not save you_

_he cannot save you from us_

_he cannot save you from us_

_HE CANNOT SAVE YOU FROM USSSSSSSSSSSSS US US US US_

_tendrils_

_tendrils reaching out for me_

_my brain is alive_

_i feel it moving_

_oh god my head is gonna explode_

"Lucia?"

Quiet. The voices stopped. The familiar touch of a loved one. A small, firm, metallic hand on her shoulder, feeling her heart race, her body heaving.

_stop_

_leave me alone_

_i want to feel safe_

_with my brother_

_with my family_

_they will protect me from you_

_we will never leave you alone_

_we will find you_

_and kill you_

_as you deserve_

_impious child_

"Lucia, it's me."

_he_

_he cannot sssave_

_he he he he he he he he hhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_WATCH YOUR BACK, CHILD._

_THE WATCHERS WILL COME FOR YOU_

_AND IF WE CAN'T HAVE YOU_

_WE WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL_

_WE WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU ENDED YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE_

_THE WATCHERS WILL TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR_

_YOU WILL NEVER KNOW PEACE_

_YOU YOU YO U YOU Y OU U UO Y OU_

_YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

[a fatal error has occurred.]

The screaming stopped.

_claus_

_claus save me_

_everything hurts_

_everything is scary_

"I will protect you. From...whatever's hurting you."

The voices stopped again. The metallic hand moved across her body, holding her close. She could hear the gentle whirring of his cooling fans, feel the soft warmth of his CPU heating his chest and transferring to her back. The heaving slowed down, becoming deep breaths.

"It's going to be okay."

He could feel Lucia return to a normal sleeping pattern, snuggling her body into his.

_i love my brother._

_i'm so happy to have him back._

**Author's Note:**

> If it seems as though the line between the voices terrorizing Lucia and her own thoughts is somewhat blurred, that's part of the point. It can be hard sometimes to discern what's coming from without, and what's coming from within.


End file.
